We Can't Be Wrong Tonight
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: Even though he touched her if he knew her better than she knew herself. This just wasn't right. [Season 1]


**Hello dear reader! For the ones who know me. It's been a long time since I posted something. For those we don't know me. Welcome!**

**I am Veronique. A 23 year old girl from Belgium. My native language is Dutch and not English. So forgive me for all the mistakes in this one-shot. I studied English for 5 years in secondary school. But I graduated almost 5 years ago. So my knowledge isn't sharp anymore. I am in search of a beta. So anyone who would like to be my beta ... please let me know. I am not the most productive writer so I won't ask a lot of your time. I am also in search for a community for writers. I don't know if they exist ... but I would love to find fellow writers (fanfiction or orginal). I have been slow on writing while getting my degree. I feel my passion and inspiration revive since I graduated but I would love the find others like me. I would even like to start a community if I don't find an existing one. If someone knows where I can 'meet' others online. Let me know.**

**I am not a first time fanfiction writer. I have written fanfiction for One Tree Hill, Glee and Bones. For those wondering about those stories. I might write stuff for my one-shot series for OTH and Glee. I haven't figured it out yet. For the Bones-fans. I am working on a Booth point of 'Unlovable'. I hope to find inspiration again in the next months so I can finish it.**

**So this is my first Once Upon a Time fanfiction. I have fallen madly in love with this show. I only started a little over a month ago and now I am at the beginning of season 4. I knew I would like the show but I fell for it surprisngly hard. When Belle fell into Rumple's arms, I was beyond hooked. And my love for Mary Margaret/Snow White, I can't remember when it started, but she's my favorite charachter. I feel connected with her. I admire the fact she doesn't always do the correct thing but she does the right thing. Not to speak of my love for Ginnifer Goodwin. When you watch interviews with her, her demeanor and the way she looks, she's so lovable to me. **

**I'll stop my rambling here or otherwise there will be more ramble than a story. I do plan another one shot to do some sort of aftermath of this.**

**Much love and enjoy! **

**We Can't Be Wrong Tonight**

Show: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan

Timing: set between 1x10-1x12

Rating: M [just to be sure, probably more T]

"You're the only thing in this whole place that feels… that feels right." His words kept ringing in her thoughts. They now even felt alive on her skin as David was pressing himself flush against her. She was backed into a wall of a building. The bricks pressed into her back. Even through her camel wide collared coat, salmon pink cardigan and white blouse she could feel them.

The amount of the force of her back against the wall equal to the pressure of his mouth against her. It was all lips, tongue and teeth in an alley only dimly lit by a street light on the main street. Accompanied by wandering hands and shuffling feet to keep balance while they grinded against each other. Keeping the pressure as high as the sensations of pleasure running through their bodies.

Every whimper, every moan and every sigh felt like a sin. They were a sin, an absolute sin. David had a wife at home but still here he was, groping her in an alley instead of his own wife.

Good people don't do stuff like this. She knew that. She never thought she would do a thing like this. But his words kept floating in her mind. Numbing the voice which called her out for doing something that is absolutely not moral. But he was right. This felt so incredibly right. It somehow felt like it was meant to be. That made it even harder to grasp for her.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when David cupped her breast through her blouse and the hard on in jeans pressed against her red trousers covered center. A moan escaped her and all these wonderful sensations made her throw her head back. Unfortunately it made the back of her head hit the wall. It caused her to whimper in agony as the bricks scraped through her dark short hair.

'Mary Margaret.' His voice came out worried even through there wasn't an inch space between. All the space was taken by raw need.

His eyes were so blue and piercing as they looked into hers. The look alone made her heart skip a beat. Gently he placed his hand behind her head so he could avoid contact between the rough wall and her skull. Not minding that his hand would now take its place and probably get scraped.

A true prince Charming, she thought. David took the opportunity of deepening the kiss as he now could control the angle of her head. Their tongues began a soft wrestle that quickly grew fiercer and needier. A true prince Charming would also be at home with his wife. How could this feel so right and be so incredibly wrong? If they wanted this, both wanted this. They needed to do this right.

'David.' It took her all she had to call out his name. He only took it as an encouragement as his right hand began unbuttoning her white blouse that was now wrinkled from rutting up against each other. Her salmon pink cardigan already hung open. His left hand caressed her ear. She absolutely felt like she was about to faint.

His hand playing with her ear lit her on fire. He knew what to do to drive her mad with desire. He seemed to know better where she liked to be touch and what made her tick better than she knew herself. His calloused fingertips pulling at her earlobe surprisingly gentle felt good. So damn good. It made her body involuntarily push up against his to seek more friction and deepen their tongue wrestling ever more.

Their eagerness for each other caused them to shift against one another. Suddenly David's enthusiasm felt very present against her in trousers covered thigh. It painfully reminded her how wrong this was. So very wrong.

'David.' She hoped she sounded more serious this time. 'Please stop.' He stiffened and halted his movements. He didn't move an inch away though. 'Mary Margret?' His blue eyes were questioning. His breath ghosted over the skin of her jawline. It raised goosebumps all over her skin. Suddenly she was very aware of the cold night breeze washing over them.

David must have felt the effect of the sudden cold on her. He pulled her even closer against him, if that was even possible. He placed his hand back between the wall and her head. His fingertips ever so lightly brushing through her hair. It caused a pang of guilt to shoot through her bones.

"We shouldn't be doing this David." Her voice was merely above a whisper. In his eyes she could see his heart break. "You have a wife at home."

It caused him to grunt in frustration. He balled his other hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall. His sudden outburst caused her to stiffen.

"I don't want to be with her." He groaned. He looked her straight into the eye. His gaze was so fierce it made her heart skip a beat. His labored breaths against her body intensified her feelings. "I want to be with you Mary Margaret." Even through the alley was dimly lit, she could see the despair in his eyes.

"I want to be with you too David." She answered honestly. She could see his eyes flicker and leaned in. Their lips almost touched but she cut him off with words before he could kiss her. "But I don't want to be the other woman." She said.

"Or I am the only one. Or I am no woman of you at all." David started to turn away from her. "You don't want to be with me." He murmured under his breath. His words felt like a hand squeezed her heart merciless. She quickly brought her hand up to keep his face from turning away.

"Did you not hear me before David?" She asked, forcing him to look at her. "I do want to be with you. I just want to do this the right way." Her thumb brushed softly over his cheekbone. Their eyes met again.

"Let us do this the right way." She pleaded.

"I don't know the right way Mary Margaret!" Swinging his hand at the wall again in utter frustration. "Don't you think I would have ended it with Kathryn by now? Every single time I look at her I am just wishing it were you. I just – just …"

He didn't know how to compose himself anymore. His hands shook from hopelessness. Calmly Mary Margaret brought her hands up. She gently took his hands into hers. David winced as her hands touched the damaged skin of the hand he had slammed into the wall twice.

"Ssshhh." She soothed him. She brought her lips to his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "We're going to find a way." She said as she looked up again. Locking their hands between their chests. Between their vividly beating hearts.

"We'll find a way to each other." She promised him.

"We'll find the right way." She encouraged him.

"Together." And sealed her promise with a kiss.

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is very welcome. Have a nice day!**


End file.
